Legend of Zelda The eight masks
by Tomandthegang
Summary: The journeys of four teens to free Link, Zelda, and the sages from eight prison masks. (Disclaimer: I do not own any official Zelda char, or Jyuna, Forest, or Taen. I do own Tom though. He is me! Wahoo! ^-^)) Please R + R!
1. Chapter 1 The tradegy

CHAPTER 1  
  
LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE EIGHT MASKS  
  
BY TOMBILL94402  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hyrule, Link, Zelda, or any other of the Zelda stuff.  
  
A boy sat on a fence. He looked around at the fields around him, sighing to himself. He looked up at the sky watching the suns ray's peek out of the dark, purple sky. His blue eyes sparkled as the sun shone its red light on the last clouds, floating lightly over the mountain in the distance. He smiled as the sun's warmth reached him. His attention towards the sun and it's warmth stopped as he heard a faint scream in the distance.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
The boy leapt off the fence, looking frantically for the voice's owner.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?"  
  
In the distance, just where his house in Kakariko village was, a fire billowed high. His eyes widened, and he rushed home.  
  
"Mom! Where are you?!"  
  
He entered the village, where the fire consumed the houses in it. A tall figure on a horse galloped past him, knocking him to the floor. He landed hard on his back, the wind knocked from him. The boy staggered up, just seeing the long edge of a sword hanging from the riders' cloak. He turned his attention to his flaming house, and kicked the door down. The heat of the fire instantly reached his face, and his hands rose to block the flames.  
  
"Mom! Where are you?!" He repeated. He felt his head spinning as the smoke rose. Finally, he gave in, and passed out on the wooden floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tall blonde man, wearing a green tunic kneeled over the boy. As the boy eased up, coughing, the man let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"He's ok."  
  
A tall red haired girl in a long dress sighed, putting a hand to her beating heart.  
  
"Thank you Link, that's the second time you've rescued this town!" She said.  
  
The man, Link, rose up, dusting himself off.  
  
"A lot of people died today Malon. I don't call that a rescue."  
  
The woman nodded gravely. As the boy struggled to his feet, Link moved to block the view of his house.  
  
"What's your name kid?"  
  
"Tom."  
  
"Listen Tom, this may be hard-"  
  
"Where's my mommy?"  
  
"Um."  
  
The young boy, with tears in his eyes, pushed past Link. A choked cry escaped when he saw his totaled home.  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
He started to try and dig through the rubble, but stopped and broke down into tears when he felt Link's hand on his shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2 B O R E D ! ! !

CHAPTER 2  
  
LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE EIGHT MASKS  
  
BY TOMBILL94402  
  
  
  
Eight years later.  
  
Tom darted across the rooftops of his hometown, Kakariko.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Yelled the gleeful teen.  
  
"Gimme back my book!!!" Came the reply, from the Gerudo behind him.  
  
He chuckled, and leapt from the roof of the Potions shop, to grasp the railings structure of the huge tower.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Yelled the blue-headed female. She whipped out a bow and arrow, with a rope attached. After a quick spot of aiming, she let the arrow fly over Tom. It lost its speed, and fell back, the rope now loops over a rail. It dropped through Tom's tunic, and yanked him down. He lost his grip, and he plummeted down.  
  
"Aaaagh!"  
  
After five meters of falling, the rope's slack ran out, and he hung upside down from his tunic. The impatient Gerudo tapped her foot.  
  
"Ahem, I believe you have something of mine?"  
  
With a slightly embarrassed laugh, Tom handed back her diary. She snatched it from him.  
  
"Thank you." She said, turning on her heel and leaving.  
  
"HEY JYUNA! HOW 'BOUT SOME HELP?!?"  
  
With a quick slash of her sword, Jyuna cut the rope, and Tom fell to the ground.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Serves you right. A diary is a very personal thingy!"  
  
Tom rose to his feet, dusting himself off.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever."  
  
"I'm serious Tom! Next time you won't be hanging from your tunic!"  
  
"Okay! I get it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a short hike, they reached Hyrule field, and sat down on the wall.  
  
"I'm bored." Complained Tom.  
  
"So what can we do?"  
  
After a second of pondering, something tackled Tom off the wall. With a startled cry, Tom fell off the wall, and rose to meet two crystal blue/gray eyes.  
  
"Forest! You almost gave me a heart attack!!!"  
  
She shrugged, and sat down next to Jyuna. As Tom sat down, she got an idea.  
  
"Let's go bother Taen!!!"  
  
This received smiles all round, especially from Jyuna. She was dying to see her boyfriend again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So which one does he live in?" Tom asked.  
  
"Um. Maybe it's this one!" Said a hopeful Jyuna.  
  
They had been lost in the maze of houses at Gerudo fortress for about half an hour now, and Forest and Tom were running out of patience. Tom snatched the map, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"THE MAP IS UPSIDE DOWN!!!"  
  
"Oops."  
  
Forest almost fell over in sheer 'Duh', and they continued their search for the Gerudo lad. 


	3. Chapter 3 The ambush

CHAPTER 3  
  
LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE EIGHT MASKS  
  
BY TOMBILL94402  
  
  
  
Taen was in his room, sharpening his spear, when he heard footsteps pad along the plush rug in his living room. Instinctively grabbing the spear, he thrust it at the first object that moved. It was met by a startled cry.  
  
"AAAAGH!"  
  
Tom lay on the rug, heart racing. He stared up at the spear, now jammed in the wall. Taen rushed in, and immediately paled.  
  
"Oh my Goddesses! I am so sorry! I thought you were a burglar and-"  
  
"It's okay Taen, really!" Said a still stunned Tom. He got to his feet, and sat down on a chair. Jyuna smiled, and kissed Taen.  
  
"Hey Jyu-Chan," Taen greeted. "So what brings you three here?"  
  
"Sheer boredom." Answered Forest.  
  
"Ah, boredom's a killer." Said Taen, sitting down.  
  
"You're telling me." Tom sighed.  
  
"So what do we do?" Asked Jyuna.  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"That's why we came here. Duh."  
  
"Well I have no idea then."  
  
After an hour of just talking about random subjects, Jyuna noticed something. Tom and Forest seemed nervous about each other, and a light blush showed on Tom's face. She poked Taen with her elbow, and pointed it out. He nodded, and stood up.  
  
"I have to go. uh. check something. Jyuna, will you join me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, riiiiight, yeah."  
  
The two Gerudos made their way to the kitchen, and shut the door.  
  
"We need to get those two together!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can't you see it?"  
  
Taen peered into the living room. Tom glanced at Forest, and vice versa. They both blushed and looked away.  
  
"Okay, but how?"  
  
They plotted for a while, but they were soon interrupted by a loud ruckus outside. They heard Tom gasp, and Forest uttered a short scream. When they entered the room, Tom lay unconscious on the floor, and Forest knelt over him.  
  
"What happened?!" Managed Taen.  
  
"There were Lizardfos! And Stalfos! And they hit Tom and took something and left!"  
  
Jyuna took Tom's pulse, and sighed in relief as she felt the bump of the blood through his veins.  
  
"He's alive, just knocked out."  
  
They heaved him onto a chair, and Taen moaned. He was standing over a chest with a broken lock.  
  
"What is it?" Jyuna asked.  
  
"They took the key!"  
  
"What key?" Said Forest, growing curious.  
  
"It was a key to the Spirit temple I was trusted with. They locked up the temple so Dark Forces couldn't enter!"  
  
Taen cursed, and paced back and forth. Tom groaned as he came to.  
  
"What happened.?"  
  
"We were attacked and robbed. They took the Spirit Temple Key!"  
  
"So what do we do?" Asked Tom, reaching for the Shotel he kept on his back.  
  
Taen sighed, and plucked the spear from the wall.  
  
"We go after them."  
  
Tom: Wheeee! The story begins! What will happen to the Spirit Temple? What will happen to our four heroes? When will I stop asking questions that no one will answer? Taen: Get lost. Tom: Will he get lost? Jyuna: Just go! Tom: Will he go? Yes.  
  
Email meeeeeee! www.thomas-w-leigh@attbi.com 


	4. Chapter 4 A new companion

CHAPTER 3  
  
LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE EIGHT MASKS  
  
BY TOMBILL94402  
  
Three Stalfos snickered in the Dark Forest, huddled around what they stole.  
  
"He he he, boss will pay a lot for this!" Said one.  
  
"Yeah yeah, wonder why he wants it so much?" Said another.  
  
"That's for me to know, and for you to never know." Replied a figure, appearing behind them.  
  
"Oh, boss! Didn't see you there!" The third one stuttered.  
  
"Obviously. Now give me the key!" The tall figure demanded.  
  
"Why do you want it so much boss?" Asked the second one.  
  
"Never mind that, give me the key."  
  
"What if we don't want to?!" Retorted the first Stalfos.  
  
With a swift movement, a sword sliced through the Stalfos. It slide in two, and crumple. The tall figure smirked, visible through his dark cloak. The other two Stalfos quickly gave him the key, and ran. He smirked again, and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tom, Taen, Forest, and Jyuna, all trudged along, the sand crunching under their feet.  
  
"Can't... go. on. water." Forest moaned. She collapsed in the sand, her black hair matted with sand.  
  
Tom, Taen, and Jyuna all gave her a strange look. As did the infant owner of the sand box they were walking across.  
  
"Forest, we haven't even left Gerudo Fortress yet." Taen reminded her.  
  
"Um. I knew that!" She said, bounding to her feet. Tom rolled his eyes. Jyuna just laughed.  
  
"Honestly! I did!" She called after them, jogging to catch up.  
  
"Uh huh, whatever." Tom sighed.  
  
As they approached the gate to the Wastelands, Jyuna let out a startled cry.  
  
"What? What is it?" Taen looked nervously at his girlfriend.  
  
Jyuna pointed to the gate, jaw slack. All of the other teens all gave the same startled expression at the sight of the gates.  
  
"It's been totaled!" Uttered Tom, reaching out to a fallen log, disbelieving what he saw.  
  
"How could this happen without anyone hearing?!"  
  
A groan came from off to the side, and Forest went to find the owner of it.  
  
"Oh my Goddess!(1) Come see this!" Forest cried out. Tom rushed over, leaving Taen to calm down his heart broken lover. Tom's eyes fell on what Forest was looking at. A Gerudo guard was tied up, and gagged. With haste, the two untied her. As soon as she was free, the Gerudo bounded up.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?! I'LL TEAR 'EM LIMB FROM LIMB!" She roared.  
  
"Calm down!" Ushered Tom, placing a hand on her shoulder. With a glancing blow, she knocked it off, and elbowed him in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud, clutching his bloody nose.  
  
"AW MAN! BY DOSE! WATCHA DO DAT BOR?!"  
  
There is the sound of metal sliding on metal, and the Gerudo's sword is at his neck. He stop struggling, and lay still. He shut his eyes tight, preparing for the cold blade to slit his throat. He heard a series of 'Oofs' and a lot of thuds. When he looked up, he saw the Gerudo and Forest wrestling on the ground, the blade discarded a few feet away. He struggled up, and grabbed the blade. After fine tuning his aiming towards the squabbling two, he thrust it down. It hooked it the Gerudo's hair piece, pinning her by her hair. She struggled a while, then lay still, sighing.  
  
"Kill me." She insisted.  
  
Jyuna and Taen, who had just joined the scene, were taken aback.  
  
"Why would we kill you?" Asked Jyuna.  
  
"You know why!" The Gerudo spat. "You dirty dark forces are all alike! And especially you!" She said pointing at Jyuna. "A Gerudo of all people! Helping the dark forces!"  
  
"Woah woah!" Tom cried out, shutting her up. "We are NOT dark forces, and never will be! My mother was killed by dark forces, I would NEVER join them!"  
  
"Yes, and you should be careful who you accuse of being a dark force!" Stated Jyuna. "I happen to be the Gerudo queen!"  
  
Forest, Taen, and Tom all went slack jawed a second time.  
  
"He he, I wasn't meant to say that!" Jyuna said embarrassed, rubbing the back of her neck with a hand.  
  
"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Squealed Forest. Her expression had changed from shocked to thoroughly exited.  
  
"Um, three months ago? I wasn't meant to tell anyone because of chance of assassinations."  
  
"I thought it was the male born that was in charge." Tom pondered, pointing at Taen with a thumb.  
  
"Nah, we gave that up after Ganondorf ruined our reputation."  
  
"Ah."  
  
The Gerudo yanked the blade from the ground, freeing her. She sheathed it, and stood up, then bowed to Jyuna.  
  
"You have my eternal apologies, your highness."  
  
Jyuna turned several shades of embarrassed red, then back.  
  
"What's your name?" Tom asked.  
  
"Peony. But call me that and die. You may call me Pi."  
  
"Okay Pi. What happened here?" Inquired Taen.  
  
Pi's face turned back to that of anger.  
  
"We were attacked by dark forces in the night. They knocked us out, then dis-assembled the bridge with ultimate care, so as not to wake anyone."  
  
"Why didn't they just open it?" Asked Jyuna.  
  
"Have you heard the racket it makes when it opens?!" Gawked Pi.  
  
"Oh yeah huh."  
  
"Are you four going after them?" Asked Pi.  
  
"Yeah, they took the key to he Spirit Temple."  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT IDIOT OWNER OF THE KEY LET THEM TAKE IT?!"  
  
"Idiot?! That's my man you're talking about!" Guess who.  
  
Jyuna and Pi continued to squabble, with Taen blushing, Tom sighing, and Forest gasping for water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, that dragged on for a bit and a half. Sorry if it wasn't all that good! I'll try harder, I promise!  
  
(1) Not the anime show! 


	5. Chapter 5 Entering the Temple

CHAPTER 5  
  
LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE EIGHT MASKS  
  
BY TOMBILL94402  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The huge figure of the Desert Colossus towered over the five companions. Pi, Jyuna, and Taen, having seen it almost every week, simply glanced at it, but Tom and Forest couldn't help but marvel at the size and skill of the stone statue. The fingers of the meditating woman even had the wrinkles at the knuckles of the fingers.  
  
"It's huge!" Tom gasped.  
  
"Woah." Was all Forest could utter.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. The Colossus. Yeah, I guess." Mumbled Jyuna, as she emptied the sand from her shoe.  
  
"You guess? It's amazing! How long did it take to build that thing?!" Forest cried.  
  
"I dunno, but who does? Now are we going in or what?" Came the reply from Pi.  
  
"Yeah yeah, coming Peony."  
  
THWACK! Suddenly Tom was on the floor again, trying to pry two hands, obviously belonging to Pi, from his neck.  
  
"H-Help!" He tried.  
  
Jyuna turned to Taen.  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"Nah, he had it coming."  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
Forest sighed, at tore Pi and Tom apart, then continuing to drag both by the ear towards the Colossus.  
  
"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Tom and Pi chorused.  
  
"Finally, they agree on something. Being dragged by the ear hurts." Taen sighed, as they trudged up the stairs to the Colossus.  
  
"Me? Agree with that pig?! Never!" Chorused Tom and Pi, yet again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He he he, they're here Boss!" Screeched a Keese.  
  
"Good. Give them a warm reception." Said a skinny, heavily armored form, grinning madly.  
  
"Kee hee hee! Yes sir!" The Keese flew through a torch, lighting himself on fire. Nine others followed his example, and they all fluttered down the dark staircase towards the entrance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Heads up!" Yelled Pi, as another pot flew towards them. Taen flipped nimbly, and the pot shattered on the wall behind him.  
  
"You know, this whole flying pot business is making me hungry." Stated Tom, and he broke another pot by simply sticking out his fist, and let it shatter over it.  
  
"You're always hungry." Reminded Jyuna.  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Tom, as he rubbed his sore knuckles.  
  
A flicker of light weaved over the walls.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Forest, pointing to it, relieved all the pots had perished. Pi peered at it. The light grew at the elevator block dropped.  
  
"It's coming from within that shaft." Taen pointed out. He was about to suggest they follow it, but the others were already on the elevator.  
  
"Why won't it lift?" Complained Pi.  
  
"We're too heavy." Said Tom. He leaped off, and the elevator lifted a bit.  
  
"Still too heavy." Said Jyuna, as she dropped off.  
  
It was now about a foot off the ground.  
  
"Well isn't this magical?" Sneered Tom, his tone dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I'm off." Chirped Pi, as she stepped off. This left only Forest on the elevator, and it sprang to life, practically throwing her.  
  
"AAAAAGH!" She screamed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tom yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit sore. What th-?!" Came the faint reply, followed by a shrill scream.  
  
"FOREST!" Yelled Tom, taking out a Deku Stick, his only means of weaponry. There was no reply. The only sound was the thud of the elevator hitting the ground again.  
  
"I'm going after her." Claimed Tom, leaping onto the elevator.  
  
"Tom! Wait!" Called Jyuna, but he was already gone.  
  
"Damn, he's being too reckless!" Grumbled Pi.  
  
"That's Tom for ya." Sighed Taen.  
  
"Well people do that when. ya know."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Jyuna?"  
  
"Well you would do the same for me, right?" She asked Taen.  
  
"Of course. But I don't see- Oh! Now I get it!"  
  
"Took ya long enough." Pi muttered, as she climbed aboard the elevator.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So the search begins! Yay! Who is this skinny armed one? What is that strange light? What has happened to Forest? Am I asking dumb questions again?  
  
Taen: Yes.  
  
Okay, then will I stop?  
  
Jyuna: Yes.  
  
Pi: Does he always do that?  
  
Tom: Mmm hmm.  
  
Okay, that's the end of chapter (Scrolls up to read) 5! Okay, see ya next time! (Mumbling) Probably gonna take me a month to get 'round to writing this crud.  
  
Tom 


End file.
